Liberté d'un soir
by Hiromichi
Summary: Ginny/Bellatrix Yuri OS. Ginny en a marre, le trio reste un trio, elle ne peut rien faire. Elle décide donc d'aller se libérer un peu l'esprit, et rencontre une femme tout aussi désespérée qu'elle.


**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (personne n'en doutait) juste l'histoire ^.^ est à moi

**Genre: **ROMANCE !!!! (Yuri ^.^)

**Couple:** Rare (et même super rare) Ginny + Bellatrix

**Autres**: Alors c'est ma première fic Yuri, et le couple est un peu spéciale, alors donc, j'espère avoir plein de Reviews pour mes erreurs, et si elle plait ou pas, surtout car, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

Des morts, de la tristesse et de la douleur, voilà ce que connaissent les sorciers, ils se battent. Pourquoi? Rester libre peut-être. Pensés comme ils le souhaitent. Vivre de leur façon.  
Un nom ne fait que revenir sur les lèvres, celui de Harry Potter.

La jeune fille le connait bien, étant son ex petit ami, le meilleur ami de sa meilleure amie, ainsi que de son frère plus âgé d'un an.  
Interdit de sortir. Interdit d'être seule. Interdit de prendre des nouvelles. Tous lui est interdit, elle ne supporte plus cet empressement.

Un soir alors, elle décide de se balader seule, si on l'attrape, elle passera un mauvais quart d'heure, elle en est plus que consciente, mais l'atmosphère commence à l'étouffer, elle ne le supporte plus. Lire des livres n'est plus un bon passe temps, apprendre des sors non plus. Elle s'ennuie à mourir. Elle voit les personnes entrées et sortir de la maison, souvent reviennent blessées, plus ou moins grave. Faire l'infirmière commence à devenir une tache ingrate. Elle le sent très mal de laisser couler le long de ses doigts la vie d'un être cher, elle ne se sent pas prête de l'affronter.

Elle avait donc décidé d'aller faire un tour en forêt, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu d'arbre, d'animaux, de la vie. Elle respirait et oubliait les soucis de la guerre pendant un instant. Elle se demandait comment aller, Ron, Harry et Hermione, pas qu'elle s'inquiétait, car au fond, elle savait qu'ils reviendraient vivant de l'expédition. Elle fut jalouse de ne pas y participer, elle se sentait faible, ne servant pas à grand chose. Lorsqu'ils partaient dans son cœur naissait une grande jalousie, de leur complicité, de ne pas avoir eu accès aux secrets qu'ils entretiennent, d'être au fin de compte seule.

Ils forment un cercle bien trop fermer, bien trop à eux. De dehors, on en ressent de l'envie, ou plutôt de se dire comment faire pour y entrée. Aucun stratagème ne peut briser leur confiance mutuelle.  
Elle pense à eux, ses yeux commencent à piquer, elle n'a pas d'ami, en tout cas pas un avec qui elle est autant souder que ses trois là.

Elle marche alors pour oublier, entre les arbre, ne suivant pas le chemin, s'enfonce dans les broussailles, monte en hauteur, redescend, elle marche pour ne plus savoir, oublier ce monde, Elle veut un être à qui elle sera totalement dévouer, et qui lui en retour se dévouera totalement à elle.

Elle marchait donc droit devant elle, ne faisant pas attention au vent glacé qui grignotait sa peau, son corps, sa simple cape, se faisait griffer par les ronces. Elle ne faisait pas non plus attention au bruit sourd, aux cris des animaux, aux frémissements des branches.

Elle esquivait tout aussi brillamment les roches, et sans s'en rendre compte, son souffle s'accéléra, elle ne marchait plus doucement, son rythme allez plus vite, elle s'enfonçait encore et encore dans la forêt, ne regardant toujours pas derrière, ne pensant même pas à la possibilité de se perdre.

Avec alors une vitesse effroyable, elle atterri avec surprise dans une clairière, sombre, la lune, bien ronde bien blanche l'éclaire fraichement, la stupeur l'arrêta net, elle regardait cette clairière qui s'était posé sur sa route.  
Elle la trouvait, belle, pure, sans n'avoir jamais eu un pas humain, ça l'étonna elle-même de sentir ce sentiment de beauté, de sincérité, de paix. Depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas ressentit ce sentiment de sécurité absolue, si là maintenant, une ordre de Mangemort seraient apparu, elle n'aurait même pas eu un soupçon de stresse ou de peur.

Là, elle se sentait vivre, elle inspira plusieurs grandes bouffés d'air glacé lui poignardant les poumons mais dans le fond lui faisant tant de bien.

Sur un coin d'herbes légèrement mouillé, elle s'allongea pour profiter encore plus de ce moment. Elle retournait dans ses souvenirs heureux avec mélancolie et gaité.

Soudainement, sa pupille s'ouvrit en grandeur, un bruit de pas se rapprocher, un animal, peut-être, mais un animal pressé. Elle se leva rapidement, elle repéra l'endroit d'où venaient ces pas. Elle courus alors se cacher derrière l'arbre. Elle n'osait même pas se mettre un petit peu à découvert. L'esprit serein qu'elle avait acquis un peu avant s'envola pour laisser place à la réalité. La guerre, la peur, la mort, la menace constante.

Le bruit de pas s'arrêta proche d'elle à seulement quelques pas. Puis en ouvrant bien l'oreille et tatonant son bassin pour y chercher sa baguette qui avec malheur n'y si trouvait pas, elle entendit un soupire, un bruit de pleurs, de reniflement.

Elle se dit alors naïvement qu'une bonne personne pleurerait de cette façon. Elle bougea alors, et en se mettant à découvert, en ne faisant pas attention, elle marcha sur une branche, qui se craqua sous son poids.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grand qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais ouvert, une femme, habillé d'une longue robe noir déchirer par certain endroit, ainsi qu'une cape trainant par terre. Les cheveux coiffés, les yeux noir souligner d'un coup de crayon qui avaient légèrement coulé, des lèvres rouges sanglantes, une personne qu'elle aurait reconnus entre mille, et même un million, une personne au "doux" nom de Bellatrix Lestrange ou Black.

La femme, fut avertie de la présence de la jeune fille avec la branche. Elle se retourna essayant du mieux de faire son regards de tueur, mais son maquillage ayant coulé et coulant toujours sous ses larmes, ne la crédibilisait pas. La jeune fille reculait en tremblant, les larmes menaçaient de coulé le long de son visage clair plein de taches de rousseurs.  
Avec fureur elle dégaina sa baguette d'une main, et s'aidant de la deuxième pour essuyer ses larmes. Avec étonnement pour la sorcière plus âgé, la jeune fille s'arrêta, et même s'avançait, elle n'avait pas sa baguette constata la tueuse.

Ginny ne savaient pas, mais une force la poussait vers celle qui a tué Sirius Black, celle qui a tué les parents de Neville, celle qui a fait souffrir mainte et mainte familles. Une autre chose l'étonna, c'est que la femme cruelle et sans pitié qui se trouvait devant elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil après avoir dégainer, normalement, elle aurait déjà du être morte. Elle n'en avait pas conscience, et elle s'arrêta à même pas un mètre de la femme.

La jeune fille et la femme se regardèrent pendant un petit instant. C'est alors que le regard de la plus vieille se transforma, un rictus inquiétant se forma sur ses lèvres, bien que le haut de son visage ne changeait pas.

Elle cria alors le sors Doloris, qui atteignit Ginny dans le ventre, sous la douleur intense elle tomba sur l'herbes froide, elle attrapa une touffe d'herbes pour le serrer et éviter de crier. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire plaisir de cette façon.  
La plus vieille, en cria un second, pas un son sortait de sa bouche, au contraire, elle pleura de plus belle, elle ne souriait même plus, elle n'en avait plus la force, le moral.

Elle s'accroupit à côté du visage de la jeune gryffondor, et d'une voix mélancolique elle lui dit:

- Il ne m'aime pas, et ne m'aimera jamais, ........ Même s'il me donne une attraction sexuelle, il ne me donnera jamais rien de plus, je suis faible n'est-ce pas??

Ginny émit un léger bruit, ne souhaitant pas crier, au contraire, elle avait réussit à attraper un assez gros morceau de bois à mordre, elle écoutait ce que lui disait la vieille, et pense d'un certaine façon que c'est pareille de son coté, avant de sentir une seconde fois le sors se projeter sur ses os, sur son corps, son envie d'en finir au plus vite.

- Tu vois, je fais tout ce qu'il me demande, même les pires tâches, je les fais, il ne me dit jamais rien, je me sens comme objet, bien que je sais qu'à ses yeux c'est ce que je suis.

La douleur qui l'avait atteinte, la fit se retourner sur le dos pour essayer de respirer, car le sors avait été arrêter.  
La jeune fille réfléchissait à se que disait sa pire ennemie, elle fut charmée par la douleur qui ravager le visage de la tueuse. Elle trouvait que la douleur et les larmes lui aller mieux que ses rictus méprisant. La plus vieille avait l'air de l'avoir un peu oublier dans son monologue, la rousse se mit alors sur ses coudes assez difficilement , tendis le bras gauche vers la brune, et lui toucha délicatement la joue.

La brune fut étonnée du contact de la peau chaude de la Traite à son sang, surtout que la chaleur de la jeune fille se faisait brulant du à la froideur de l'atmosphère ambiante. Elle tourna un regard mélangeant plusieurs expressions vers celui de Ginny, les joues et le front plein de terre et de sueurs, elle se plongea quelques secondes dans les yeux vert brillant, de la sorcière ennemie.

Elle lâcha s'en le sentir sa baguette qu'elle tenait de la main droite, et posa celle-ci sur la terre, la jeune fille posa la sienne à quelques centimètres de la sienne. La tueuse approcha son visage bouffit de celui marquer de quelques plaies ouvertes de la jolie rousse. Et dans leur transe extrême, leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec douceur.

Les deux se réveillant reculèrent étonner elles-mêmes par leur geste, et surtout par le plaisir qu'elles avaient ressentit.

Avec une envie certaine, elle se rapprochèrent une seconde fois, s'embrassèrent à nouveau, doucement, puis le baiser se transforma en chaleur, la première qui prit l'initiative d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, fut Ginny, qui se sentait réellement bien, même si la femme qu'elle embrassait l'avait fait souffrir quelques secondes auparavant comme elle n'avait jamais souffert.

La brune se laissa emporter, elle ouvra aussi les siennes pour faire glisser sa langue dans la bouche de la petite lionne. De son bras gauche, elle le mit du côté droit de la tête de la plus jeune qui s'était allongée au sol.  
Elle se mit à califourchon sur l'ennemie, la rousse passa elle ses bras autour du coup de la sadique-masochiste.  
Leur fougue s'emballa de plus belle, la rouquine se débarrassa de la cape noir et pleine de crasse de son amante d'une nuit, Bella, elle elle s'attaqua au cou de Weasley, déboutonnant son gilet.

Le froid ne les atteignait pas, la chaleur mélanger de leur de corps leur en donner assez, de toute façon, ce n'est pas cela qui était à leur yeux le plus important.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elles étaient toutes les deux nues, se touchaient, s'embrassaient, se roulaient dans les vêtements qui leur servaient de lit.  
Elles découvrirent ensemble, un plaisir tout aussi inconnue que la paix entre Voldemort et Harry, tout aussi improbable qu'une victoire sans morts, sans pleures, sans défaites.

................................................

Au bout d'un certain temps, elles se couchèrent l'une à côté de l'autre, sans un mot, sans rien dire pour briser la beauté du silence.

- Je vais rentrée. C'est la brune qui avez casser ce moment.  
- Oui, c'est la meilleure solution.

Les deux avaient la voix brisé, elles se rhabillèrent en silence, en se tournant le dos. Ginny aperçue dans l'herbe la baguette, elle se maudit à penser de tuer sur le champs la propriétaire, pas cette nuit, nan pas cette nuit, elle l'attrapa.  
Lorsqu'elles furent à nouveau comme quand elles s'étaient vu, Ginny lui tendit alors la bout de bois.

Bellatrix, la regarda, et récupéra son affaire, elles plongèrent l'une, l'autre dans le regard de son amante d'une nuit. Pour le retranscrire à jamais dans leur cœur respective.

C'est alors, que Lestrange, la prit violemment par le cou, planqua avec amour ses lèvres et disparus en une demi seconde.

Ginny, se sentait mal, elle avait aimé cette nuit, elle aurait pu dire que c'était la plus belle de sa vie, elle tomba à genoux, la douleur des Doloris se faisaient de nouveaux sentir dans son corps. Et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir dans l'herbe fraiche.

.......................................

C'est dans une atmosphère chaleureuse, que la jeune lionne ouvrit doucement les yeux, les regards inquiets la fixaient, des regards qu'elle connaissait par cœur, ceux des trois amis liés pour la vie. Elle se releva doucement pour réveiller ses muscles, elles bougea ses bras.

-Ginny reste coucher. Dit rapidement la brune.  
- Je veux....

Une petite bonne femme, rousse, entra telle une tornade dans la chambre qu'elle reconnaissait être la sienne, la femme n'étant personne d'autre sa mère, poussa avec énergie les trois septième année. Elle prit sa fille par les épaules et la gifla violemment.

Des perles naissant alors au coin des yeux de la jeune fille, Molly la serra à l'étouffer dans ses bras.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, on t'a cherché pendant près de cinq heures pour enfin te retrouvais endormis dans une clairières, et pleine de bleus et de griffures.

La jeune fille, eu peur, et répondit qu'elle était tombé dans la forêt, pour ne pas les inquiétés plus et garder dans le plus profond de son cœur son aventure d'une nuit.


End file.
